


Knocking Off

by shayasar



Series: Torchwood RPS [5]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayasar/pseuds/shayasar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxing after a long day on the set of Torchwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking Off

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I needed some fluff, oh and smut... I said I wouldn't do smut in RPS. Seems I don't listen to myself :) I must warn you of the complete fluffiness of this one... oh and did I mention sappy?

"Ahhh, will you just open!" John cursed and tried for a second time to insert his key into the lock. This time he met with success and he quickly unlocked the door. Frantic barking from the other side told of Charlie, CJ and Harris waiting impatiently for their master. Pushing the door wide open, he turned around and grinned at Gareth, who was just as drenched from the pouring rain as he was himself. "Come on in." He gestured for the young man to step in first, while the dogs used their chance and shot out of the door, running into the front yard, still barking like mad. "Hey boys, shush!" John sighed and watched his dogs getting drenched as well while they were happily chasing each other, little Harris finally peeing on the paved walkway due to all the excitement. 

John turned around when he heard a somewhat muffled chuckle from behind and found Gareth looking at him, his hand clamped over his mouth. 

"Oh, you think this is funny?" John tried to look angry, but failed miserably when Gareth nodded viciously. "Okay, it probably is funny. But you can help me catch them now." Turning up his collar, John stepped back into the pouring rain und started to yell at his dogs. CJ seemed to think that it was play time and jumped around, dodging under John's hands and running in circles. Charlie watched the spectacle with interest before sitting down and scratching his ear. Harris was starting to enjoy the new game as well and started to run after John, snapping at his ankles. 

John couldn't help himself, but start laughing and chased CJ around the front yard, carefully minding not to step on Harris’ paws. If he was drenched before, he was now soaked to the bone, but it didn't matter. He enjoyed playing with his dogs, only rarely having the opportunity to do so. 

A loud whistle distracted him and obviously the dogs as well, because after identifying the source of the whistle the pack made their way inside, now hopping up and down in front of Gareth, who stood grinning in the hallway, holding some dog treats well out of reach. 

"You know, that's cheating," John said, still standing in the rain. 

"Well, you call it cheating, I call it the dry solution," Gareth grinned and gave each dog some of the treats. "So, are you coming inside or waiting for the rain to wash you away?" 

John didn't answer but jogged to the front door, quickly closing it, when he was inside. When he turned around, Gareth thrust a towel in his face before bending down to rub the dogs dry. Each one was now peacefully sitting on the floor, not letting Gareth from their sight. 

"I think it's quite unfair that the dogs are getting rubbed down by you and I have to do it myself," John grinned one of his famous grins while using the towel to dry his hair. He was still grinning when Gareth was finished with the dogs and straightened up again. 

"Well, if you behave and be a good boy, you might get a rub later," Gareth grinned back and patted John's cheek. Not waiting for John to process what he had just said, he turned on his heels and ran down the hallway towards the large living room. 

"Oi! You cheeky brat!" John yelled and chased after Gareth, slightly hampered by the dogs, which saw the rest of their treats running away with the young man. 

When John managed to reach the living room, he was already chuckling like mad. It had been a hard day on set and this way of winding down was exactly what he needed right now. He found Gareth standing behind the couch, using it as a barrier. The younger man's body was shaking from laughter and the dogs were already jumping up and down at his feet, barking hysterically. 

Faking to the right, John quickly changed direction, when Gareth started running around the couch, this time he being the one hampered by the dogs. John used his opportunity and tackled the younger man, sending them both flying onto the couch. Using his upper position, John pinned Gareth down and started to tickle him mercilessly. Gareth tried desperately to dislodge John from his chest, but the talented long fingers of the Scot were reducing him into a rather undignified giggling and squeaking heap. 

Only when CJ, in all his excitement, nipped at John's calf, Gareth used the moment to get his hands free to start his revenge. After a few minutes both men were panting, but neither wanted to be the first to give up. It was just when their faces came close together that every thought of tickling the other left their minds and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Gareth threaded his hand through John's hair and pulled him even closer, his other hand roaming over the other man's back. 

When they parted, John leaned his forehead against Gareth's, still trying to catch his breath and slow his rapid heartbeat. 

"You are soaking wet," a Welsh voice complained after a few minutes, sending John chuckling again. 

"Well, it happens when you're running around in the rain. But I remember someone promising me a rub." 

"I promised the rub to a good and well behaved boy, I don't see one," Gareth replied, plastering a smug grin on his face that dissolved into a bigger grin when John gave him the most beautiful pout in the world. "Maybe if I get another kiss..." 

He didn't have to ask twice, John's lips were on his as soon as the last word had left his mouth. This time it was a gentle kiss, both men taking their time. Mouths opened and tongues met, tasting and exploring. Gareth's hand was still in John's hair, now playing with the short strands at his neck. The kiss would have gone on forever if it hadn't been for the wet nose that pressed itself at John's cheek and made him flinch away. When he looked at the intruder, two brown eyes were watching him and a sloppy tongue was quickly swept across his face. 

"Ew! Charlie!" 

It was enough to send Gareth into fits of laughter but only until Charlie gifted him with a sloppy lick as well. 

"See, everyone gets what they deserve," John chuckled, wiping the saliva from his face. 

"And you deserve a dry set of clothes," Gareth replied grinning and also wiping at his face. "Seems the dogs are hungry, I can relate to that." Pushing at John's chest, he finally managed to get free when the other man skidded back on the couch. 

"I guess we should find something to eat then." 

"Yep, good idea. But first you need to change and if you've got a dry sweater for me, I will love you." Gareth teased and looked around. "Where is Scott by the way?" 

Guiltily realizing that his partner hadn't shown up yet and he hadn't thought of it, John looked around as well. "I don't know. SCOTT?" Yelling loudly he earned himself a slap on the arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" 

"For yelling like an idiot. Don't you think we were loud enough to make our presence known?" 

"Smartass." 

"And you love me for it." 

"I do." Grinning, John leant forwards to steal another kiss, but found two hands pushed against his chest. "What?" 

"Get out of those dripping clothes." Having said that, Gareth scrambled from the couch and headed to the hallway were he toed off his shoes. "If you get into the bathroom in five seconds, I may decide to rub you dry," he called out, before stepping into the mentioned room. He counted to one, two, three.... and smiled at John who stood in the doorway, presenting his body in a lascivious position. "Oh come here silly." Gareth grabbed a towel from the shelf and waited for John to shed his clothes before he gently started to rub the towel over the damp skin. "Bloody hell, you're ice cold!" Putting his hand flat on John's chest and arm to check his body temperature, he pushed the other man finally in the direction of the shower. "You. Into the shower. Like now! We need to get you warm." 

John let himself be pushed, shedding the last piece of clothing, his boxers, before stepping into the cubicle. "Do I have to shower alone?" Putting on his most seductive smile, he wiggled his eyebrows. "You seem to be very wet as well. I guess you're freezing." 

Gareth just shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head. "You are impossible." 

"And you love me for it." 

"I do." Gareth, having shed all of his clothes, let himself be pulled inside the shower, yelping when he was pressed flush against John's cold chest. "So, you only need me to warm you?" 

"Oh, I can think of many more things than that."

“Good, cause otherwise I might have to utter a complaint.”

“Let’s see if we can’t prevent that,” John whispered before pressing his lips to Gareth’s. He let his hands slide over the slender body pressed into his. Admiring the soft skin and well defined muscles that moved under his hands.

John ended the kiss when he felt Gareth squirming in his embrace.

“Is there something wrong?”

Stopping his movements, Gareth grinned at John. “Yes, I think in order to take a shower, you actually have to turn it on.” Having said that, he reached out and turned the lever, receiving a squeak from John when the cold water hit his back.

“Oi, I thought the whole purpose of showering was to warm me up?” John hissed and turned the lever to warm.

“Well, that was one of the reasons, yes.”

“And the others are…?”

“We were doing a lot of running around today.”

“So?”

“Well, it’s a normal body reaction to release a fluid out of the skin pores. However, if unattended for too long, that fluid tends to develop a certain unpleasant odour.”

“Are you saying I stink?”

“If you want to put it that way…”

“Well, you don’t exactly smell like a flower field yourself, sunshine!”

“I never said I did. And stop imitating Catherine.”

“You are one cheeky brat.”

“And you love me for it.”

John couldn’t help himself but laughed out loud, pulling Gareth into his arms.

“And the people think, I’m the only one with a wicked sense of humour.”

“I had a good teacher.” Gareth circled his arms around John’s waist and put his head on the older man’s shoulder. The water was cascading over them, slowly warming their skin and loosening tense muscles. Neither man moved, both were content with just staying close, enjoying each others presence.

After a while John tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Gareth’s temple. “I think we’re sufficiently warmed up now. How about getting clean as well?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Are you still with me there?” John chuckled, stroking slowly over Gareth’s back.

“Barely.”

“Come on, let me soap you down and wash your hair.” Already grabbing the shampoo bottle, John chuckled, when he heard a mumbled “candomyself”. “I’m not so sure about that, baby.”

That got a reaction.

“Did you just call me, baby?”

“Jup.”

“Please don’t do that…”

“Why not?”

“It sounds… wrong.” Gareth was now full awake again and straightened up to look at John.

“I think it’s cute.”

“See, that’s why it’s wrong. I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

John silenced the protest with a kiss, cupping Gareth’s face with his hands before pulling away. “You should ask your fan base. Oh and Scott. And me.”

“But cute is for kids and dogs.”

“And for gorgeous Welshman with blue eyes and a beautiful smile.” Looking at Gareth, John trailed his finger over the younger man’s face, following the lines of his lips before pressing another kiss to them. “I know, you are not used to getting complimented like that, but it’s true.”

“Ok, but can we please agree on you not calling me ‘baby’?”

“Sure.” Squeezing some shampoo on his hand, John started to wash Gareth’s hair, massaging the skin. “Baby.”

“Oi! I heard that!”

“You’re calling Scott and me ‘cariad’, I want a word for you as well.”

“Then think of a better one!”

“Scott thinks it’s cute.”

“Then he is wrong as well.”

“How about I call you ‘leannan’? It’s Gaelic for sweetheart.”

Gareth caught John’s hands which were roaming over his body now, soaping him up, after having finished with his hair. He waited until John looked up questioningly and smiled at him. “I would like that.”

“Mo leannan.” Grinning like a fool, John captured Gareth’s mouth in another kiss, before testing the term again. “Mo leannan.”

“Yes, cariad.” Gareth smiled back and then dissolved into a fit of giggles. “Oh my god, listen to us, we’re sounding just as fluffy as Jack and Ianto in those fan fictions.”

“Yes, I’m destroying my manly image here.” Joining in the laughter, John used the moment to soak himself up as well and then pointed the showerhead at Gareth to rinse him off. “But don’t tell me, you’ve been reading that stuff!”

“Are you kidding? Have you read them? Some of them are really quite good and there is a lot of porn out there, I can tell you!”

“That’s what I’m worried about; I don’t want my nieces and nephews to read them.”

“Aren’t you just a little bit curious?” Gareth teased, pointing the showerhead at John now. “A few of those stories are quite inspiring. And then there were the stories I couldn’t stop reading because of the pure filth in them.” Chuckling, Gareth turned the shower off and stepped out of the cubicle. Grabbing two towels from the shelf, he tossed one at John. “I will show you my favourites some time.”

“But not today, I’m starving.” John rubbed himself dry and headed for the door. “Come on; let’s find ourselves something to wear. Your clothes are still wet as well.” Dropping the towel on the heater, John walked out of the steam-filled room. Gareth only shook his head, while watching John’s butt-naked form disappear around the corner. Sighing he hung his towel next to John’s and followed his lover, by now used to displaying his naked body in John’s house as well.

“What do you want? I have a pair of sweatpants or jeans that should fit you,” John called from the bedroom.

Gareth stopped in the doorway and admired John’s backside, while the man himself was hidden head first in his wardrobe. He still a hard time in wrapping his mind around the fact that he was actually allowed to see this, to touch the man, to kiss him and to love him. And to make things better Scott and he had hit it off really good too. 

It had been awkward at first, but they had had a weekend for themselves when John was hosting the birthday concert for Andrew Lloyd Webber. They had talked a lot and shared their feelings, which hadn’t been that easy for Gareth, but in the end it had paid off. Without John between them, they had used the chance to get to know each other better, not only physically, but mentally as well. And they had liked what they had found. It had been a very relaxing weekend, with no focus on sex, but in the end they had made love to each other and both men had enjoyed it a lot.

They had formed a special bond, finding that they could talk to each other about everything, even about things they couldn’t talk about with John. And they found that they could team up against John, which they often made use of to drive their hyperactive partner crazy.

When John came home after that weekend he had found Gareth and Scott cuddled up together on the couch, watching an old movie. They hadn’t heard him come in and he had stood there and had just watched the two of them until CJ and Charlie had noticed their master and had started barking happily. That had been the first night the three of them had made love together.

Gareth was dragged from his thoughts, when he heard a “wow” from John and had to laugh, when he saw the other man standing still naked in front of the wardrobe, holding up two pair of pants.

“I’ll take the sweatpants, thanks.”

“I’m not sure, you should wear anything at all; I like you naked better.”

“You know, you sound like Captain Jack.”

“Well, what a coincident, I play that character.”

“True, but you are not him.” Gareth walked across the room and grabbed the pants from John.

“It’s close enough,” John grinned and pulled Gareth to him, dropping the jeans on the floor. “It’s a shame to cover this beautiful body with worn out sweatpants.”

“But the owner of this body wants to cover it in order to not get cold again and consequently sick and therefore unable to perform certain acts.” Pressing a kiss to John’s lips, Gareth circled his arms around John’s waist, mirroring their position from the shower.

“Of course, we can’t have that.” Repeating the kiss, John stroked circles on Gareth’s back, when suddenly his stomach started to rumble, reminding everyone of its empty state.

Gareth pulled back a bit to look at John, who had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, and laughed. “I guess, we need to feed you now, or your stomach will drown out every attempt at a conversation.” Gareth’s stomach chose that moment to rumble as well, making both men laugh.

“Okay, let’s go and find something to eat.”

“Good idea. And maybe we’ll find a note saying when Scott will be home. He should have been here long before us, right?” Pulling on the sweatpants, Gareth stepped over to the wardrobe and grabbed one of John’s sweaters and pulled it over his head.

“Yes, as far as I know he had only one meeting with a new client today and that was at 11 am.” John dressed as well, now starting to feel a knot in his stomach.

Gareth only had to look at his partner to know what John was thinking. “I’m sure he is okay, John. Something probably came up and he had no time to call you or me.”

Giving Gareth a half smile, John sighed. “Okay let’s go to the kitchen, maybe he left a note.” Unconsciously quickening his pace, John ignored the dogs which were now running around them again, waiting for their food. When he stepped into the kitchen he quickly scanned the room for a note, his shoulders slumping when he couldn’t see one. The knot in his stomach tightened even more and he didn’t feel hungry anymore.

“Here it is,” Gareth called from the hallway as he plucked a piece of paper from the key holder, showing it to John, who stuck his head out of the kitchen door. Reading through it quickly, he handed it to his partner. “He had to drive to London. One of his clients wanted a last minute change to the plans for his house and Scott needed to meet up with him. He’s staying the night in London.”

Feeling a stone drop from his heart, John read the note for himself, not missing the “I love you two” at the end. He wasn’t exactly happy about Scott not coming home today, but he was more than relieved that everything was okay. Their lives had just turned into a wonderful new direction and the thought of something happening to either Scott or Gareth was a thought John really didn’t want to come true.

“So, it’s just the two of us,” Gareth stated, not bothering to keep the disappointed tone from his voice.

“Am I not enough for you?” John teased, already recovering from the worried feeling just a minute ago.

“You know that’s not true.”

“Yeah, I know. Come here, you.” Pulling Gareth close, he kissed the younger man again, relishing the fact that he could do it without feeling guilty and without the pretence of filming a scene.

Gareth melted into the kiss; he would never get tired of John’s kisses. His hands came up to cradle John’s head, sliding one to the back of the head, threading his fingers through the short strands, which were still damp from their shower.

Again, it took one of the dogs, this time CJ, to get them out of their oblivion. The dog chose to jump up Gareth’s leg and put his paws on the young man’s thigh.

John chuckled when they parted and they both looked down at CJ, who waggled his tail and tried to scramble up even further on Gareth’s leg.

“I guess we should take this as our cue to give the dogs something to eat. And maybe find ourselves a bite as well.”

“As long as it’s not dog food,” Gareth joked and let go of John rather reluctantly. “I know it’s not really original, but how about pizza? I’m not actually in the mood to cook.”

“We’re thinking along the same lines, Mr. Lloyd. Pizza it is.” John bent down to pick up the dog’s feeding bowls and put them on the counter. “There should be pizza in the freezer.” At least he hoped Scott had done the shopping yesterday as he had said he would. Quickly filling the feeding bowls he was relieved when he heard Gareth’s “Found them.”

“What do you want? Hawaiian or Pepperoni?” Gareth held up his findings and looked at John questioningly.

“I like them both, you choose.”

“I don’t care. Why don’t we cut them in half so we both get Hawaiian and Pepperoni?”

“Good idea. And so like Ianto,” John grinned and put the bowls back down, patting each dog on the head when they dove into their food.

“And just like Jack, what would you do without me?” Gareth shot back, while he was unwrapping the pizzas.

“I would either eat only one pizza, Hawaiian or Pepperoni,” John grinned and quickly ducked to avoid the pizza wrapping that was thrown at him.

“Who is the cheeky brat now?” Gareth barely managed to put the pizzas in the oven and turn it on before he was pulled around and found himself in John’s arms. Grinning, he placed his hands on John’s chest and pushed the older man back. “Are you going to apologize?”

“Do I have to?” Tightening his embrace around Gareth, he tried to pull the young man close, but the hands firmly placed on his chest were keeping him at a distance.

“If you even have to ask, I don’t think you will get another kiss from me today.” Pretending to be bitchy, Gareth put an indignant expression on his face.

“Okay, okay. I apologize,” John said quickly, but he still couldn’t pull Gareth in for a kiss.

The young man looked at his partner for a few seconds before lifting one hand and patting him on the cheek. “Now that is a good boy.” Gareth had to bite his cheek to stop laughing when the offended expression seemed to jump onto John’s face now.

“You are one cheeky brat!”

“See, now everything is in order again,” Gareth chuckled and quickly pressed his lips to John’s, effectively stopping any other outburst.

They lost themselves in the kiss, tongues playing a game of seek and conquer, but in the end each got a taste of the other. Hands were disappearing under shirts, satisfying the need to touch bare flesh.

John slipped his hands in Gareth’s pants, thankful for the elastic waistband. Gripping Gareth’s ass cheeks with both hands, he pulled the younger man even closer to him, pressing their groins together. Their already half erect members rubbing against each other with each movement the men made. Soft moans mingled with panting breaths and sucking kisses.

Gareth’s hand found its way back to John’s neck pulling him even closer into the kiss, his other hand mirrored John’s and dipped below the waistband, finding firm ass muscles. Kneading first the right then the left, Gareth initiated a slow rhythm with his hips, grinding his cock into John’s groin.

Slowly their movements became uncontrolled, their hips bucking rapidly, searching for that last bit of friction for their straining cocks. Hands were gripping the flesh hard enough to cause bruising, but frantically pulling their bodies together. Their mouths were now wide open, both panting as if they were breathing as one. Any observer would have drawn a comparison with Jack and Ianto in Adrift, but that was only natural as they are the same men after all. 

John finally pushed first Gareth’s then his own pants down, freeing their cocks from their confinements. Circling his hands around both their cocks, he started to work them in earnest, eliciting first a hiss then a long moan from Gareth, before the young man grabbed his head and pulled him into another deep kiss.

Both men felt their orgasms rapidly approaching, thrusting in John’s hand, rubbing their cocks against each other. Gareth came first, shouting out his release while desperately clinging to John, who followed shortly after him.

Shuddering through their orgasms, both men were panting heavily. Gareth buried his face in John’s shoulder, searching for comfort, which came instantly in form of John’s arms encircling him and pulling him close.

It took both men a few minutes to come down from their highs again, with John slowly starting to stroke Gareth’s back soothingly. The younger man followed suit. Now, mirroring that movement accordingly, he lifted his head again to capture John’s lips in a tender kiss.

When they parted, John leant his forehead against Gareth’s and smiled.

“Do you think the pizzas are ready now?”

Gareth could only chuckle and sniffed. “Well, it doesn’t smell like they are burnt. But either way… this was one hell of a way to wait for dinner to be ready.”

Joining in the laughter, John gave Gareth another quick peck to the cheek. “We should probably clean up before sitting down for dinner, though.”

“That would be a good idea.”

Reluctantly letting go of each other, John, with his pants still down at his ankles, hobbled over to the counter and grabbed some paper towels to wipe the semen from his hand and legs. When he was nearly clean, he hobbled back to Gareth to repeat the cleaning process, fondly watched by his young lover. Giving him another kiss, John threw the paper towels in the bin.

“I guess, I better get a wash cloth.” Turning around, John started to hobble across the kitchen, disappearing into the hallway.

Gareth couldn’t suppress a chuckle at seeing his lover moving like that, but he turned his attention quickly to the oven and checked on their dinner. Thankfully it wasn’t burnt but just ready to eat. So he turned the oven off and was pulling plates from the cupboard, when John came back into the kitchen, this time walking normally, having his pants pulled up again.

Catching his lover at the hips, John turned him around, so he could wipe him clean as well. Carefully cleaning first Gareth’s legs, he paid special attention to the now soft cock of his lover. Gently rubbing the cloth over the sensitive skin, his other hand fondled Gareth’s balls, only looking up, when he heard a muffled groan from his lover.

“Either you keep doing that and suck me, or you stop it right now so we can eat dinner.” Gareth’s eyes were half closed and his grip on the plates was so tense, John was afraid he would break them.

“I’ll take the second option now but order the first for dessert later,” John announced, giving Gareth’s cock a firm stroke before pulling his pants up.

“Bastard.”

“Come on, let’s eat.” Taking the plates from Gareth with a smug grin, he put them on the table. “Can you get the cutlery, while I manoeuvre the pizzas onto the plates?”

“Sure.” Pressing out the word, Gareth made his way to the drawer with the cutlery, walking somehow stiffly.

“You okay?”

“I’ll show you okay, Jinny!”

John chuckled and sat down at the table, watching as Gareth slid into his chair, obviously trying to give his cock as little friction as possible.

Dinner had rarely been so quiet and quickly like this evening. Both men were enjoying their pizzas but their minds were already at dessert. Gareth only managed to eat half of a pizza before he pushed his plate away.

“You’re already full?” John asked around the big slice of pizza in his mouth.

Gareth gave him a pointed look and stood up. His cock was still half hard and was begging for attention.

“You do the dishes, I’ll prepare dessert,” was all he had to say, before he disappeared into the hallway.

John chuckled and munched on his pizza. He took another bite, but knew when he chewed on it, that he couldn’t wait much longer as well. The thought of Gareth waiting for him was enough to signal his stomach to be full now. Quickly scooping up the plates and the cutlery, he stuffed everything into the dishwasher and put the rest of the pizza into the fridge.

His dick was already anticipating what would happen next and stood at attention, making it hard for John to walk, well the better word would be saunter, to the living room from which the sounds of the TV filtered into the hallway. Gareth was not really watching TV now, was he?

When John reached the living room he had to swallow hard at the picture in front of him. Gareth was spread across the couch, his clothes forming a pile next to it. His legs were spread wide and his cock was standing proud, while he stroked himself slowly.

John noticed the lube standing on the small table and right next to it a bowl with water and a cloth. It seemed like Gareth had prepared everything. Smiling, John pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

“So, you started without me?”

“I merely prepared your dessert,” Gareth grinned, his hand still wrapped around his now leaking cock.

“Cocky.”

“Yes, you’re on the right track there. Now, how about you taste your dessert?”

“I’d love to.” Shedding his pants on his way to Gareth, he dropped to his knees between the young man’s legs. Admiring the view, he slid his hands over Gareth’s thighs, pushing them even further apart. Leaning forward very slowly, he grinned when blowing at Gareth’s shaft elicited a sharp hiss from his young lover. “Hands over your head,” he ordered.

“A bit bossy, are we?” Gareth asked, but complied immediately.

“Always.” Smiling at Gareth, John lowered his head, taking the tip of Gareth’s cock in his mouth. His eyes never left the young man’s face and he had to smile when he saw the beautiful features light up in pleasure. Not having the self-restraint to tease, John swallowed the whole length, pressing his tongue against the underside of the thick shaft. Slowly moving up again, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked in earnest. When he reached the end, he twirled his tongue around the tip before taking it all in again. Relaxing his throat he started a slow rhythm, bobbing his head up and down.

Gareth’s world exploded around him, he saw stars and his entire focus was on the wonderful feelings John produced on his cock. He knew he couldn’t take much more, but he wanted to come with John inside him so he used his two last working brain cells to press a “John, stop” out. Fighting for control, he was relieved when his lover actually reacted to his voice and let his cock fall from his mouth with a plop.

John straightened up and crawled over Gareth’s trembling body, proud that he was the one who had done this to the young man. Capturing Gareth’s mouth in a sweet kiss, he shared his taste with him, before smiling down at the panting figure beneath him.

“What do you want?”

“You. In me. Now.”

“Who is bossy now?” But John grabbed the lube and planted Gareth’s feet on the couch to give him better access. Squeezing some lube onto his fingers, he stroked them teasingly over Gareth’s entrance, causing the younger man buck up. “Now, now… A little bit impatient, are we?”

“Shut up and fuck me, will you?”

John chuckled and complied with the wishes of his lover, memories of their first time coming to mind. Gareth had been very unsure then, but John didn’t blame him. But looking at the young man now, he was obviously enjoying it. 

Pressing one finger into the tight channel, John loved to hear the moans of pleasure when his finger found the sweet spot. Feeling his own throbbing cock between his legs, he quickly added a second finger, but still stretching Gareth as careful as possible. He didn’t want to spoil the still new experience for his young lover.

“John, hurry up, I…” The rest of that sentence ended in a load groan, when John brushed over his prostate once again. Gareth felt his cock get even harder if that were possible and the urge to touch himself grew. But for now, he managed to keep his hands over his head and let John do all the work. And fuck, he did it wonderfully.

When John had inserted a third finger, he felt the muscles around them relax and Gareth was already rocking back and forth, fucking himself on John’s fingers. Scrabbling for the lube with his free hand, John ignored the whimper when he pulled his fingers from Gareth. He quickly slicked up his cock and aligned it with the desired hole, holding Gareth steady when the young man was trying to impale himself on the shaft that was teasing his entrance.

Entering his lover in one quick move, John stopped to give them both time to adjust before moving. Still kneeling on the floor, he knew his knees would give him hell the next day, but that didn’t matter right now. He used his position to pull Gareth further down on the couch, when the other man looped his legs around his waist. Establishing a quick rhythm, John knew that neither of them would hold out for long, so he circled his hand around Gareth’s cock and started to pump him in time to his thrusts.

His eyes were glued to the sweat covered figure that writhed in pleasure beneath him. Gareth had his eyes closed and mouth partly open, a string of babbled words and moans coming from deep out of his throat. The mumbled expletives were shortcutting John’s brain and he quickened his pace, now pounding hard into the willing body of his lover. Changing his angle a bit he managed to hit Gareth’s prostate with each strike, earning cries of pleasure from the young man.

Gareth came without warning, shouting out his release. He shuddered through his orgasm, spluttering his come over John’s hand and their bellies. John followed suit, pounding another two times into his lover, the muscle contractions around his shaft were enough and he joined Gareth in oblivion, collapsing on his young lover.

Both men were panting heavily, John’s head resting on Gareth’s chest, while he wrapped his arms tightly around the still trembling body underneath him.

Bringing his hands down, Gareth cradled John’s head, combing his fingers through the sweaty hair. He couldn’t suppress the whimper, when John’s softened cock finally slipped out of him, leaving him empty and alone. Gareth chided himself for such thoughts, but he couldn’t help himself. The feelings that sex with John brought to the surface were still too overwhelming and he was afraid to lose all of that. The tears were already streaming down his cheeks and he couldn’t stifle the sob that escaped his throat. 

John’s head shot up instantly, looking worried at his young lover.

“Did I hurt you? Oh god, I’m sorry! I… I didn’t…. I…”

“John!”

Gareth waited until John looked at him before he continued.

“You didn’t hurt me. On the contrary, it was as wonderful as always. It’s just… this… This is still new and…” He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence, but John’s lips were on his in an instant.

“It’s okay. I bet this is still overwhelming. I can honestly say, I have no idea what sex with a woman is like, but I know it is a lot different.”

Gareth chuckled and stroked John’s cheek lovingly. “Yes it is. It’s not bad actually it’s a lot of fun, but you can’t experience this kind of fullness with a woman, the feeling of being completed. I can’t explain it.”

“I think I know what you mean.” John scrambled back and winced. “I should really stop staying on my knees for so long.” He fished for the bowl with water and wrung out the cloth before wiping Gareth and himself clean, the by now cold water a welcome distraction to their overheated bodies.

When he stood up to take the bowl back to the bathroom, he looked down at Gareth and smiled. 

“What are you smiling at?”

“You.” Realizing that he must have sported a completely goofy grin, John reached his hand out, glad when Gareth laced his fingers through his. “I’m just happy, that’s all.”

“Me too.” Gareth mirrored John’s goofy smile and watched the naked form of his lover disappear into the hallway. Reluctantly moving, he grabbed his pants and sweater and pulled them back on. Fishing for the remote, he switched through the channels until he found a movie that he thought both of them would like. 

He was just settling back, when John returned to the living room, picking up his clothes and slipping them on. John motioned for him to move a bit, so he could slide on the couch behind him. Gareth happily complied, waiting for John to find a comfortable position before skidding back between John’s legs and leaning back, only to be engulfed in strong arms a moment later.

Settling back against John’s chest, he trusted the other man to hold his weight and pulled John’s arms even closer around himself. He loved to be held like this, it gave him the reassurance that he was loved and welcome in John’s life and house. If Scott had been here now, he would have leant against Gareth, squeezing the young man between himself and John.

Now fed and sated twice, Gareth felt fatigue hit him. He’d had to be at set really early this day, having to finish a night shoot from two nights ago. And then all the running around, chasing an Alien and doing the choreographed fighting scene with John, himself and the Alien a couple of times today were finally taking their toll. His eyes were already closed and he savoured the warmth and safety John’s embrace offered him. John stroking slowly with his thumb over his belly was relaxing him further and it didn’t take long for him to slip into the land of dreams.

John felt Gareth’s breathing even out and smiled, just happy that the young man felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms. Not having paid attention to the movie for a while now, he reached for the remote on the table next to him, trying not to disturb the sleeping form in his arms. Just when he had switched off the TV his mobile started ringing, making Gareth stir in his sleep. Quickly pressing the answer button, John held the phone to his ear, smiling when he heard Scott’s voice at the other end.

“Hey sweet-cheeks,” John greeted his partner in a very low voice and grinned.

“I told you not to call me that,” Scott shot back immediately. “Why are you whispering?”

“Gareth is asleep.”

“Ah, I should have guessed that.” John could almost see Scott’s loving smile through the phone. “Did you wear him out?”

“Oi, he was the one starting it. And no, I didn’t wear him out; he had a long and hard time on set today.”

“I believe the second part, but I have difficulties in believing that he was the one to start things.”

“Thank you for your trust,” John quipped and pressed a kiss on top of Gareth’s head, still stroking the young man’s belly with his free hand.

“I love you, too,” Scott retorted. “So I take it, you two are okay?”

“Yes, we are fine. We were a bit worried for a while though, until we found your note.”

“I put it on the key holder, figured that would be the first place you would go after coming home.”

“Yeah, well we got a little distracted by our gang. They found that running around in the rain was a funny new game. So we had to dry them and us up first.”

“Who’re you talking to?” 

Gareth’s sleepy voice drew John’s attention away from the phone call for a moment and he looked down at the adorably crumpled face of his young lover. The blue eyes only half open, Gareth reached out for the phone.

“Is that Scott?”

“Yes, mo leannan. Go back to sleep.”

“What did you just call him?” Scott had listened to the short exchange and immediately picked up the new term.

“He called me ‘leannan’,” Gareth explained, after he managed to wrestle the phone from John’s hand. “It’s Gaelic for sweetheart.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Scott enquired.

“Yes, of course. I call you both cariad, it means the same in Welsh.”

“Oh, yes… I knew that.” Scott’s embarrassment was clearly determinable over the phone.

“You like that, don’t you?” Gareth was suddenly unsure, hoping that he hadn’t embarrassed Scott by calling him cariad all the time.

”What? Yes, of course! I’m just surprised that’s all. But leannan is much better than sweet-cheeks, mind you.”

“Sweet-cheeks?” Gareth stared confused at the phone before John plucked it from his hand.

“Now you have confused him,” John joined the conversation again, putting the call on speaker.

“Do you call Scott, sweet-cheeks?” Gareth couldn’t suppress a chuckle at the thought of that.

“Yes, thank you, you’re only encouraging him,” came Scott’s annoyed voice over the speaker.

“Sorry, but it’s just too funny.” Still chuckling Gareth received a slap on the arm from John. “Ouch, what was that for! You’re the one calling him sweet-cheeks.”

“John, did you just slap Gareth?”

“I…,” John stopped at the look he received from Gareth and the look from Scott he could almost feel through the phone, and sighed. “Okay, okay team up against me once again. But just for the record, I never called Scott, sweet-cheeks before. I was just making fun of him.” Again stopped by the pointed look from Gareth, John sighed even more dramatic than before. “Fine, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“Are we really fighting over pet names?” John stated disbelievingly.

“If they are as bad as sweet-cheeks? Yes.”

Gareth was already grinning again, having heard the playful undertone in Scott’s voice, surprised that John was missing it.

“Okay, at the risk of losing my last shred of manliness today, how about I call you ‘luv’?”

At this point, Gareth couldn’t keep it in anymore; he burst out laughing, taking Scott right with him, leaving a puzzled looking John. 

Suddenly understanding showed on John’s face. “You buggers were making fun of me! Oh well, you will pay for that.” Tossing the phone aside, John started to attack Gareth, using his legs to pin the young man down, while his fingers were busy tickling him. 

Gareth yelped and tried to get out of the grip, but John held on tight and was attacking his sides mercilessly, having him squealing and begging in no time.

Both men were panting, when John finally forced a high pitched “sorry” from the young man.

Scott was laughing heartily by now, but the laughter died in his throat when John threatened him with the same treatment the second he stepped through the door.

“Ah, come on John, it was just a joke.”

“I know.” Grinning widely, when he knew he had won, John picked up the phone again. “But it’s only fair if you get the same treatment as Gareth.”

“I’m looking forward to it. Okay, I have to go now; the client invited me for dinner.”

“Don’t let him hit on you,” John teased.

“We’ll see,” Scott shot back and chuckled. “I love you two.”

“I love you more.”

“Me too. Have a nice evening, cariad.”

“You too. Don’t let him coerce you into anything, mo leannan.”

“Oi!”

“I won’t.” Gareth smiled at Scott calling him leannan as well. It made him feel welcome and just reinforced his decision to give this love triangle a chance.

When Scott ended the call, John tossed his phone aside again and pulled Gareth into a kiss. He was grateful that Scott and Gareth had hit it off so well and obviously enjoyed each others company.

“I guess it’s time for bed now.”

“Probably, it has been a long day and our call time is very early again tomorrow.” Not hiding his yawn, Gareth leant back against John’s chest again.

“Hey, I said bed, not couch.”

“I don’t want to move.”

“Well, I’m not carrying you. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Pushing the young man away from him, John scrambled from the couch and pulled Gareth to his feet. “You go and get ready for bed; I’ll let the dogs out.”

Pushing Gareth in the direction of the bathroom, John went to the front door, already surrounded by the three dogs.

“Don’t make me come for you again,” he chided the dogs, before opening the door and shaking his head, chuckling, when the pack shot out into the front yard. But it seemed the prospect of being out there alone in the dark and rain wasn’t that appealing, because the dogs came back quickly one by one. John rubbed each of them dry again and ushered them into their beds.

By the time he had switched all the lights off and brushed his teeth Gareth was already curled up in bed, fast asleep, when he stepped into the bedroom. Quietly changing into his pyjamas, John slid under the covers next to Gareth, the young man instantly turning around and snuggling into his arms.

John just smiled and closed his eyes.

FIN**


End file.
